


Te encontraré

by Haunne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunne/pseuds/Haunne
Summary: ¿El destino puede darte otra oportunidad?murieron deseando reencontrarse después de la muerte.





	1. Chapter 1

  **1**

 

 

El tiempo pasa rápido sin detenerse por nada, todo cambia con el tiempo

En esta época moderna existe la historia de la humanidad que fue salvada gracias a un grupo de jóvenes cadetes que no se rendían, por su libertad y la de los demás, dieron sus propias vidas para que los demás viviesen libres, libres de los titanes

Ellos lo lograron les habían salvado pero habían perdido sus vidas por ello

El tiempo paso rápido y la humanidad avanzo tambien

Todo ahora era diferente, habían desarrollado muchas cosas, tenían nuevos conocimientos, la humanidad igual que el tiempo avanzo muy rápido

El capitan Levi Ackerman capitan de la legión de reconocimiento junto a sus cadetes habían peleado hasta no poder mas, acabando con los titanes y dando su vida en aquella ultima batalla

Levi en su ultimo aliento solo dijo una palabra "Eren"

Se había ido con el corazón pesado, se había ido de ese mundo sin poder haber vivido lo que era el amor, se iba feliz pues ahora la humanidad era libre pero le dolía el hecho de que no pudo ni siquiera declararse a ese joven cadete que le había enamorado

Eren Jaeger tambien había fallecido en el campo de batalla luego de ver como sus amigos caían y ver como su capitan daba su ultimo aliento, todo en el se derrumbo, se habian ido, quienes el amaba habian caido en batalla

Nunca habian podido confesarse, en su tiempo en la legion habia desarrollado sentimientos por el capitan Ackerman y ni siquiera habia podido declararse

Siendo eren el ultimo titan vivo los altos mandos decidieron ejecutarle pues no pensaban correr ningun riesgo, asi que el joven jaeger fallecio entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros de legion, le habian disparado por la espalda

Ambos se habian ido con sus corazones pesados

Murieron deseando volver a encontrarse después de la muerte,  
Sus almas se amaban aunque ellos no pudieron decirlo en aquel tiempo

Ahora que el mundo habia avanzado tanto

Solo quedaban pequeños relatos sobre ellos los salvadores de la humanidad

Habian pasado siglos desde sus muertes

Habia alguien que se sabia toda la historia muy muy bien como si la hubiese vivido en carne propia, un hombre de 25 años recien egresado de profesor de historia, llamado Levi, tenia aquel nombre porque sus padres se lo dieron en honor a quien fue el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad

Desde que era un niño tenia aquellos sueños de estar viviendo como un soldado en un lugar extraño, siempre tenia aquellos sueños pero todos le decian que tenia una gran imaginacion

Con los años se dio cuenta, pues recordaba todo, incluso su propia muerte

Él era Levi Ackerman quien tras siglos de su muerte habia renacido

Pero cuando quiso hablar con sus familiares sobre aquello todos le dijeron que algo asi como la reencarnacion no existia, con el tiempo decidio no decir nada mas

Cuando era un joven de 15 años se escapaba de casa por las tardes solo para buscar a Eren, si el habia renacido tenia la esperanza que el joven jaeger tambien

Esperaba al menos ahora poder declararle sus sentimientos

Pero habian pasado 10 años y aun no podia encontrarle

Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de verle de nuevo

Estudio historia para ayudar en su propia busqueda, el buscaba cualquier cosa o indicio que indicara algo sobre eren

Se habia acostumbrado al nuevo mundo aunque seguia siendo el mismo levi que amaba la limpieza y el té negro

El mismo Levi Ackerman que amaba a Eren Jaeger

Levi estaba agradecido de el destino o de quien fuese por esta nueva oportunidad de vivir pues el la usaría para buscar a su alma gemela, el buscaría a Eren.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

     **2**

 

 

 

Levi desde que sabía que había reencarnado y tenía una nueva oportunidad había ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo en buscar algo sobre Eren   
Lo único que había logrado saber fue sobre su muerte, fue tan injusto   
Cuando se enteró sintió irá por todo su ser, se sintió mal por no haber estado allí para protegerle

Pero ahora tenía esperanzas de que talvez podría estar vivo también ahora   
O eso es lo que anhelaba

Se graduó de la carrera de historia y pronto fue contratado como profesor en un instituto   
La verdad ser profesor no le llamaba mucho la atención pero siempre había sido bueno liderando y guiando   
Después de todo él era el capitán Levi Ackerman obviamente podría lidiar con unos mocosos

Aunque ahora no tenía su rango de capitán solo de profesor

Su primer día de trabajo era al comienzo del año escolar, fue bien recibido por los demás profesores y al ser un instituto grande solo tendría que estar en tres salones   
Y los tres eran de alumnos de entre 16 y 17 años así que eso se asemejaba bastante a su vida anterior

Lidiar con mocosos otra vez

La primera semana paso rápida su trabajo era bueno no era tan agotador y siempre tenía algo de tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas   
También ya no corría el riesgo constantemente de morir   
Una vida así le parecía tan agradable   
Aunque debía trabajar para sustentarse eso no era nada con su vida anterior en la que sobrevivir un día más ya era algo difícil

En su segunda semana de trabajo se dio cuenta que habían más alumnos en los salones al parecer habían alumnos de otros salones que se habían integrado a sus horas de clase   
Debido a que el había vivido todo lo que debía enseñar, por el instituto corrió desde el primer día el rumor sobre el nuevo profesor que parecía ser el mejor del mundo

Los alumnos se habían interesado y se habían unido en sus clases   
Ya en la tercera semana los salones se hacían pequeños para sus clases   
Todos estaban maravillados con su forma de hablar y enseñar

Un día decidió sacarlos afuera para enseñarles como usaban el equipo tridimensional aunque ahora ya no habían el había conseguido uno en un museo para hacerles una demostración de cómo se colocaba

Ese día parecía que todo el instituto estaba en el patio incluso algunos profesores y el director  
Solo para ver a Levi

Como era de esperarse aunque el equipo no estaba en su mejor estado pudo ponérselo en solo un minuto ante la mirada atónita de todos   
Pudo explicar varias cosas hasta que su hora termino

El director del lugar le felicito por su forma de trabajar además de todo su conocimiento  
Le pidió que fuese con él hasta su oficina pues ese día llegaría un nuevo alumno de intercambio desde lo que ahora era un lugar llamado Alemania   
Levi aún no se acostumbraba bien a eso de los países el estaba acostumbrado a solo conocer humanidad dentro de muros

El director le pidió a Levi que fuese él quien recibiera al nuevo alumno pues era al parecer un profesor destacado y el joven que llegaría también era un alumno sobresaliente

A Levi la verdad no le interesaba mucho solo quería ir a casa y seguir con su búsqueda

Cuando el joven llego a Levi lo mandaron a buscar para que fuese a la oficina del director así podría conocer al nuevo alumno y darle un recorrido por el lugar

Cuando entro a la oficina sintió que las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo   
No podía ser cierto

Él conocía muy bien aquellos ojos

Eren, su Eren estaba allí   
Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba quería correr hacia el y abrazarlo para no soltarlo nunca más   
Pero no podía al menos no con el director viendo

El joven parecía no reconocerle   
Eso le dolió un poco   
Tal vez solo se le parecía eso pensó primero pero miraba sus ojos y era imposible que no fuese el mocoso de Eren Jaeger   
Se presentaron y Levi le dio el recorrido por el lugar   
Eren sonreia con todo lo que su nuevo profesor le decía, la verdad no sabía porque pero aquel hombre se le hacía conocido de alguna parte   
Era extraño

Eren no se acordaba de nada   
En su infancia tuvo algunos sueños extraños pero solo fue por un tiempo, el no tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada   
Esta era la primera vez que sentía que conocía a alguien desde siempre aún cuando recién lo estaba conociendo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 

 

 

Levi estaba feliz, lo tenía ahí frente a él de nuevo después de años de búsqueda había llegado solo hasta a él   
Entendía porque no había encontrado nada sobre él pues en Alemania se le había dado otro nombre y él parecía no recordar nada

Aunque Eren no recordase nada él le haría recordar encontraría sus memorias y encontraría al cadete Eren Jaeger

Ese día regreso a su casa feliz   
Había visto la dirección de Eren en el informe del director

No vivía tan lejos de él solo a unos 10 minutos caminando   
Así que en las mañanas salía temprano y esperaba cerca de la dirección de Eren hasta que lo veía salir para pasar cerca casualmente e irse juntos hasta el instituto   
Eren se había hecho de amigos rápido así que a veces no podían irse juntos

Levi quería hacer desaparecer a los demás para poder disfrutar de esos escasos minutos junto al joven

A Eren le agradaba el profesor de historia sentía como si lo conociera pero no podía recordar   
Tenía ese sentimiento de cercanía   
Cómo sigue fuese alguien importante pero simplemente no podía recordar quién era o porque sentía eso

Los días iban pasando y las clases igual, a Eren le gustaba la clase de historia pero le era un poco difícil recordar todo lo que Levi explicaba

Una semanas después Levi había conseguido dos equipos del museo y los había puesto para que sus alumnos intentarán ponerse uno y tratar de estar estable en el equipo   
Se acordaba cuando Eren había fallado en aquella prueba pero aún así había mantenido por un tiempo el equilibrio aún cuando el equipo estaba en mal estado, los recuerdos le hacían sentir nostálgico

Hubieron varios alumnos que intentaron colocarse el equipo pero solo hacían un desastre   
Uno de los alumnos indico a Eren para que lo intentará

Eren se acercó nervioso

Y Levi esperaba que al menos pudiera hacerlo si lo hacía eso indicaría que tendría posibilidades de recordar, de recordarlo

Levi le pasó el equipo y le explico como iba puesto

Eren bajo la mirada de todos logro colocárselo perfectamente bien en unos minutos   
El mismo se asombro no sabía cómo pero sentía que era normal usarlo así, sentía que ya lo había usado antes, extrañamente tuvo un deja vu pero no sabía de qué

Levi susurro bajo

- **bien hecho mocoso**.

                                -Gracias _capitán-_

Eso lo había dicho Eren sonriendo   
Había sido un impulso, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho, solo tuvo el impulso de decirlo   
Se avergonzó por ello y bajo su rostro sonrojado

El corazón de Levi se aceleró   
Pero por la reacción de Eren vio que no era porque le hubiese recordado aún así sintió felicidad

Le había llamado capitán, hacía tanto que no escuchaba aquello, solo lo escuchaba en sus sueños

Ese día Levi volvio a su hogar sintiéndose cálido   
Podía ver de nuevo aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa

Sabía que Eren no le recordaba pero esperaba que en algún momento lo hiciera   
Pero estaba seguro de una cosa   
No perdería está oportunidad   
Esta vez le diría sus sentimientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 

 

 

Los días iban pasando y Levi ya se había hecho un profesor admirado y querido en el instituto

Todos creían que era debido a que era joven que enseñaba con tanta pasión

Desde el día en que Eren por impulso le había llamado "capitán" se esforzaba más en sus clases talvez así el joven recordaría algo pero no había mucho avance

Además sus clases estaban llenas de gente y no tenía mucho tiempo para poder estar cerca a Eren, solo podía mirarle desde lejos   
A veces sentía que eso era igual a cuando estaban en la legión   
Estando en el mismo lugar pero sin poder amarse

Tenía una nueva oportunidad y no quería que pasara lo mismo que en su vida pasada

Para Eren era extraño su profesor de historia se le hacía tan conocido, y desde que había tenido aquel impulso no podía dejar de pensar en él

Los sueños que había tenido de niño ahora habían regresado  
Ya llevaba varios días soñando lo mismo   
Soñaba que estaba en las afueras de un castillo en medio de muchos jóvenes en uniformes listos para entrenar   
Y justo antes de despertar a lo lejos veía a alguien que les observaba entrenar pero siempre despertaba antes de ver su rostro

Se sentía frustrado porque llevaba varias noches en lo mismo y nunca podía ver quién era aquel hombre   
Pero sentía que era importante   
Decidió no decirle a nadie sobre esos sueños

En las mañanas siempre se topaba con el profesor Levi así que caminaban juntos hasta el instituto   
A veces caminaban en silencio pero no uno incómodo y otras veces conversaban un poco   
Extrañamente Eren se sentía muy cómodo a su lado

Cuando ya habían pasado dos meses de que se conocieran Eren comenzó a querer pasar más tiempo cerca de su profesor   
Sabía que era raro y tal vez no estaba bien pero no podía evitarlo   
Así que en las tardes esperaba en las afueras de instituto hasta que el profesor salía y así podían volver juntos

Levi habia notado aquello así que trataba de hacer todo su trabajo lo más rápido posible para ir pronto con Eren

Era viernes y Levi estaba decidido ahora a invitar a Eren a salir a una cita   
Si Eren no le recordaba intentaría que lo hiciera   
Y de paso pasaban tiempo juntos, lo necesitaba

Ese día iba saliendo ya del instituto para irse junto a Eren e invitarlo a salir   
Justo cuando ya estaba caminando hacia Eren en su camino se cruzó una de las profesoras de literatura no la conocía solo la había visto una vez

La chica le hablo hacía algunas semanas que le gustaba Levi así que decidió ir a hablarle para invitarlo a una cita   
Pero Levi incluso había ignorado su presencia y había seguido caminando hasta la salida como si nada

La mujer se molestó por aquella actitud y camino hacia él tomándolo del brazo

Levi no le prestó la más minima atención   
Y al sentir que le tomaban del brazo se giró mirandola con el ceño fruncido Y enojado

La chica comenzó a hablar y hablar y Levi solo quería que se callara y lo soltara   
Estaba gastando su tiempo   
No estaba escuchando lo que aquella mujer decía y no vio venir aquel beso   
Esa mujer le había besado   
Y antes de que pudiera quitársela de encima alguien más lo hizo

Levi aún en shock limpiándose los labios vio como Eren ahora tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba hacia la salida

Eren ardía en celos ni siquiera entendía porque tenía celos pero cuando vio a la profesora acercarse tanto a Levi se sintió tan molesto que comenzó a caminar hasta ellos para alejarla de su profesor   
No entendía porque estaba reaccionando así   
Solo quería llevarse a Levi de allí   
Ya cerca de su casa recién soltó la mano de su profesor no sabía que decir, no sabía porque lo había sacado así de ahí

No estaba entendiendo nada nos siquiera sus propias acciones

Pensó que de seguro su profesor estaría enojado porque él le había arruinado su momento de coqueteo

Pero cuando se giró para verlo Levi estaba sonriendo

Levi no le recriminó nada, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al hogar de Eren

Levi le agradeció por haberlo sacado de ahí pues el ya estaba enamorado de alguien más cuando dijo eso el corazón de Eren dolió pero se sintió bien cuando le pidió que salieran el fin de semana   
Eren acepto y Levi se fue contento

Había visto a Eren celoso eso era una buena señal

El día sábado por la mañana Levi estaba ya a las 9 de la mañana afuera de la casa de Eren   
Su padre le había prestado su vehículo  
Le llevaría a la playa, recordaba que ese siempre había sido el deseo de Eren, ser libres e ir al mar

Eren se arreglo para su cita con el corazón acelerado, la noche anterior había tenido aquel sueño de nuevo pero esta vez había visto el rostro del hombre que lo observaba, era Levi

Ya a las 9:30 iban hacia la playa   
Llegaron en unos 15 minutos a un lugar hermoso   
La arena era blanca y el agua del mar se veía tan cristalino

Eren quedó maravillado

Bajaron del vehículo y fueron hasta el agua   
Eren estaba feliz vio como Levi estaba junto a él mirando el mar y de pronto su cabeza dolió

Dolía tanto, como si se estuviera partiendo   
Se agachó sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos   
Gritando por le dolor

Muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante

Los recuerdos lo estaban golpeando fuerte

Levi preocupado le hablaba pero Eren no le escuchaba, se agachó y lo tomo de los hombros para que el joven lo mirará

Cuando Eren luego de varios minutos levantó su mirada lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas   
Levi llevo sus manos a su rostro para limpiarlas

Sin verlo venir   
Eren se abalanzó sobre el para abrazarlo   
Cayeron en la arena abrazados

Lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas como si tuviese miedo de alejarse

Levi estaba confundido

Eren se separó un poco solo para verse a los ojos

- _Capitan es usted. Está vivo_  
Eren seguía llorando con fuerza pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Levi comenzó a llorar también   
Eren le recordaba

Sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaron para juntar sus labios en un cálido beso   
Llenándose de amor y felicidad   
Se habían encontrado, estaban juntos de nuevo   
Continuaron besándose sintiéndose completos, separándose solo para respirar

Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo   
Libres y juntos

Luego de unos minutos besándose   
Se separaron para verse a los ojos

- **Te amo mocoso**

- _También lo amo, está vez no me deje solo_

- **E** **staré contigo por siempre.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
